mywipfandomcom-20200213-history
Familia Verana
Familia Verana is a noble family which founded and currently rules the Kingdom of Solaine. They can trace their lineage back over 500 years to the birth King Juan I. Their crest is a yellow lion on a blue background. Their seat is Castle Adriana in the capital city Leonora. History Origins The man who would be King Juan I was a grown man with three sons when he began his year of conquest. He had been the leader of the Ibera tribe and as per barbarian tradition, no records were written. Some say he defeated the other tribal leaders in single combat, some say trickery, some say assassination, and some say a mixture of all three. Nevertheless, in the winter of Year 0, he united 10 tribes and declared himself king of Solaine on the land he named Leonora, in honor of his queen. The Sons of the First ''' After 13 years of ruling, Juan I died of a festered wound and was succeeded by his eldest son Juan II. Four tribes seized the opportunity and initiated the Four Tribe Rebellion. These were the Marizma, the Milisia, the Alabon, and the Nochgo. Juan II was slain in battle after only a year. He was succeeded by his brother Alfonso I. Alfonso I crushed the rebellion swiftly. He also rebelled an invading faction from Bardonia in Year 18. Died of an infected would after 7 years in power. To no one's objection, Juan I's third and final son Manuel became king in place of his 11 year old nephew. He commissioned a sorcerer to construct Castle Adriana in honor of his wife. Manuel I would later have the sorcerer executed for boasting cuckoldry. * '''King Juan I, The King of Kings ''(-30 - 13) * Queen Leonora, ''The Mother (??? - 20) ** King Juan II, The Younger (-11 - 14) ** Queen Isabel (??? - 30) ** King Alfonso I, The Strong ''(-10 - 21) '' ** Queen Susana (??? - 20) *** King Alfonso II, The Old ** King Miguel I, The Jealous ''(-5 - 29) ** Queen Adrianna, ''The Gorgeous (??? - 32) The Age of Expanision Leonora and the surrounding lands would not be enough for the Soltaine Kingdom. Alfonso II was 19 years old when he became king, a man grown. To continue his father's legacy, he waged war on Bardonia and absorbed what became the Mina Province. He also established a fort on the eastern border, which would later become the city of Coline. His son Juan III would take the throne in Year 70. He led an army into the Battle at Dragon's Grave and killed to the barbarian warlord Diarmind. Towards the end of his 11 year reign, he initiated Northern Expansion to conquer land and push back the barbarian population. Juan's son, King Alfonso III ruled for three years before dying of weight related complications. Alfonso's son Alfonso IV was only 13, and thus was sent away to study abroad in the Elf Realm. His mother ruled as Queen Regent until he turned 18. He began diplomacy with the elves and began the tradition of lords and ladies keeping sorcerers on retainer. It is rumored that he was poisoned by his cousin. * King Alfonso II, The Old ''(10 - 70) * Queen Marcela (12/13 - 63) ** '''King Juan III', The Tall (31 - 81) ** Queen Maria (40 - 80) *** King Alfonso III, The Fat ''(50 - 84) *** Queen Isabel, ''The Quiet Queen (53 - 99) **** King Alfonso IV, The Boy (71 - 104) **** Queen Juana,'' The Mad'' (72 - 110) **** King Manuel II, The Orange Knight ''(73 - 122) **** Queen Adriana (80 - 130) **** Princess Luz, ''The Beauty (74 - 120) An Era of Change After 100 years, Soltaine was transitioning into modern society. Manuel II was a knight in charge of the military when he took the throne after his brother's sudden death. He fended off a Bardonian invasion and acquired some land. His men fought the Battle of the Fifteen and founded what would become the city of Quinca. His heir was Carlos I, a famously handsome king who shocked the kingdom when he married a peasant woman. He was assassinated by Bardonian rebels. His son Salvador I negotiated peace after his father's death, creating the first peace treaty between the two nations. He died of a sudden illness, giving the crown to Tomas I. The pious king improved relations with the religious. He died young of a heart attack. The young king Ramiro I would prove a turning point in history. Many distrusted his wife and her family, never failing to call her being named Leonora an insult to her namesake. Ramiro was 15 years old when he collapsed dead on his coronation day.From then on, no Soliano woman would be named "Leonora". * King Manuel II, The Orange Knight ''(73 - 122) * Queen Adriana (80 - 130) ** Prince Juan (92 - 94) ** '''King Carlos I', The Handsome ''(95 - 135) ** Queen Carla, ''The Peasant's Daughter ''(93 - 135) *** '''King Salvador I', The Wise (116 - 151) *** Queen Susana (120 - 174) **** King Tomas I, The Pious (138 - 173) **** Queen Gertrudis (141 - 200) ***** King Ramiro I, The Cursed (158 - 173) ***** Queen Leonora, The Other ''(153 - 202) **** '''King Alfonso V,' The White Light (140 - 201) **** Queen Juana, The Girl (150 - 205) **** Prince Manuel, The Drunk ''(142 - 165) '''The Barbarian Period' When King Alfonso V took the throne after his nephew in the Year 173, he returned the kingdom to its traditional roots. His tough demeanor brought about an economic boom and a surplus of food. His son Manuel III followed in his footsteps, becoming a brutal administer of justice. On occasion, he infamously ripped the hearts from executed criminals, as per the tradition of his ancestors. It is said that he personally tortured the barbarians who kidnapped his young son. Said son, Alfonso VI, was the cruelest of them all. He was a brute, abusing his wife and children. He often struck his advisers and noblemen. Alfonso VI was killed in single combat with a barbarian warrior. * King Alfonso V, The White Light ''(140 - 201) * Queen Juana, ''The Girl ''(150 - 205) ** '''King Manuel III', The King of Hearts ''(165 - 233) ** Queen Isabel, ''The Singer ''(169 - 240) *** '''King Alfonso VI', The Barbarian ''(189 - 250) *** Queen Carla (190 - 235) **** '''King Manuel IV', The Kind ''(207 - 282) **** Queen Isabel (211/212/213 - 280) **** Princess Clara (209 - 281) **** Princess Maribella (212 - 242) *** Prince Juan, ''The Twin ''(195 - 254) *** Princess Marcela, ''The Twin ''(195 - 258) * Prince Eduardo (141 - 200) * Prince Diego (142 - 207) '''The Kings of the People' When Manuel IV took the throne in Year 250, he decided to be the opposite of his father and grandfather. He was benevolent, donating untold amounts of coin to the peasant population. He lived for 75 years until he died suddenly, some suspecting his second son and heir. Rodrigo I was a sorcerer whose older brother had died in an accident 40 years prior. He was feared by all and died in a magic-based accident in Year 282. Ramiro II was raised in his father's extensive library. He funded many scholarly pursuits and was the first king to visit foreign lands as a diplomat. He died of a Vancish disease in Year 305. His son Alfonso VII was a strong military leader who built the city of Coline. He died suddenly in the Year 331. * King Manuel IV, The Kind ''(207 - 282) * Queen Isabel (211/212/213 - 280) ** '''King Rodrigo I', The Black Sorecer (230 - 290) ** Queen Adriana, The Butterfly ''(234 - 297) *** '''King Ramiro II', The Intelligent ''(257 - 305) *** Queen Susana (260 - 306) **** '''King Alfonso VII', The Rock ''(281 - 331) **** Queen Camila (280 - 316) ***** '''King Salvador II', The Red Blade ''(300 - 337) ***** Queen Gertrudis (334 - 390) ***** '''King Marco I, 'The Red King ''(303 - 352) ***** Queen Esperanza (303 - 359) **** Prince Manuel (282 - 340) **** Prince Juan (283 - 343) *** Princess Maria (259 - 310) ** Prince Raul (231 - 278) * Princess Clara, ''The Dancer (209 - 281) * Princess Maribella (212 - 242) The War of Vengeance The Bardonian-Soliano tension was never forgotten and manifested once again. In the Year 335, a Bardonian agent assassinated the heir to the throne. King Salvador II immediately pounced on the assassin, shrugging off his guards, and cut the man's throat. Salvador II declared the War of Vengeance, intent on killing the Bardonian princes. He was slain at the Battle of Treekwee. Salvador's second son Diego I was fifteen when he became king. He conducted the war from Coline, but two years passed without any improvement. Diego conceded the crown to his uncle Marco, who rode with his men into battle. After Marco I ended the war in the Year 343, he returned the crown to his nephew. * King Salvador II, The Red Blade ''(300 - 337) * Queen Gertrudis (334 - 390) ** Prince Alfonso, ''The Murdered (318 - 335) ** Princess Alejandra (323 - 365) ** King Diego I, ''The Son of the Red Blade, The Red Son (325- 369) ** Queen Juana (323 - 380) *** '''King Domingo I', The Brave ''(344 - 395) *** Queen Aitana (346 - 400) **** '''King Alfonso VIII, 'The Short ''(367 - 401) **** Queen Sofia (372 - 403) **** Prince Tomas (369 - 418) **** Prince Diego (374 - 438) *** Prince Tomas (347 - 398) *** Princess Camila (348 - 402) ** Princess Marcela (323 - 376) ** Princess Susana (326 - 380) * '''King Marco I,The Red King ''(303 - 352) * Queen Esperanza (303 - 359) '''The New Days In the Year 390, the Black Countess rebelled against the crown from the Ria Province. Domingo I quelled the rebellion in the Year 393. He died two years later of a long sickness, which some say was the work of the ghost of the Black Countess. Year 400 was celebrated with a grand feast under King Alfonso VIII. He would later die in the ocean in an accident. His son Alejandro was enchanted with demon mythology, Rumors spread that the king himself had been turned into or fathered by a demon. He died of a sickness in the Year 444. Alfonso IX was a barrel-chested man who enjoyed jousting and other knightly pursuits. His son Salvador III took the throne in the Year 467 and is the current king. * King Alfonso VIII,The Short ''(367 - 401) * Queen Sofia (372 - 403) ** '''King Alejandro I, 'The Blue Demon ''(382 - 444) ** Queen Maria (382 - 448) *** '''King Alfonso IX', The Steel ''(402 - 467) *** Queen Clara Palencia (405 - 460) **** Princess Sara (425 - 455) **** 'King Salvador III '''(54) **** Queen Marcela Vazquez (45) ***** Prince Domingo (26) ***** Princess Isabel (19) ***** Prince Reymundo (17) ***** Prince Antonio (11) ** Prince Manuel (383 - 447) ** Princess Sara (386 - 457) ** Princess Isabel (386 - 468) * Prince Tomas (369 - 418) * Prince Diego (374 - 438) The Dynasty of Kings * 0 - 13: Juan I, died of infection with 43 years * 13 - 14: Juan II, died in battle with 25 years * 14 - 21: Alfonso I, died of infection with 31 years * 21 - 29: Manuel I, died of sickness with 36 years * 29 - 70: Alfonso II, died of old age with 59 years * 70 - 81: Juan III, died of sickness with 49 years * 81 - 84: Alfonso III, died of weight related complications with 34 years * 84 - 104: Alfonso IV, died of poison with 33 years * 104 - 122: Manuel II, died of infection with 49 years * 122 - 135: Carlos I, died from an assassin's blade with 40 years * 135 - 151: Salvador I, died of sickness wit 35 years * 151 - 173: Tomas I, died of a heart attack with 35 years * 173 - 173: Ramiro I, died suddenly with 15 years * 173 - 201: Alfonso V, died of old age with 61 years * 201 - 233: Manuel III, died of old age with 68 years * 233 - 250: Alfonso VI, died in single combat with 61 years * 250 - 282: Manuel IV, died of old age with 75 years * 282 - 290: Rodrigo I, died in a magic accident with 59 years * 290 - 305: Ramiro II, died of sickness with 48 years * 305 - 331: Alfonso VII, died suddenly with 50 years * 331 - 337: Salvador II, died in battle * 337 - 339: Diego I, abdicated the throne to his uncle * 339 - 343: Marco I, abdicated the throne to his nephew, died of sickness with 49 years * 343 - 369: Diego I, died of sickness with 47 years * 369 - 395: Domingo I, died of sickness with 51 years * 395 - 401: Alfonso VIII, died of drowning with 34 years * 401 - 444: Alejandro I, died of sickness with 62 years * 444 - 467: Alfonso IX, died of old age with 65 years * 467 - : Salvador III